


Understanding You

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Byakuya being sweet but only to Makoto, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is a cute bf, Pre Tragedy, Sleepy Cuddles, Very tiny passing mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Nobody ever saw Byakuya looking anything less than perfect, it was the persona he had built against the world. But Makoto never thought he was more perfect than in the relaxed and happy times they spent together.





	Understanding You

Makoto smiled peacefully, watching the careful in out of his boyfriends breathing. He looked so peaceful right now, so innocent and sweet. It would be hard to believe this was a hard faced business man by day, a man capable of changing the financial world on a whim. Somebody whom was respected, admired and feared. 

Not that Makoto didn’t respect and admire him, only it was hard to see him in that way. When he looked at him he could only see his sweet faced, blonde haired angel. He smoothed a stray strand of golden hair and tucked it behind Byakuyas ear. In response he gave a small snuffly noise of contentment and wriggled closer to Makoto. 

Makoto resisted the urge to giggle, Byakuya was so cute like this. He gently began to run his fingers though his hair, stroking the soft blonde strands soothingly. 

When he couldn’t sleep he often found himself just taking comfort in the presence of his boyfriend. There was something soothing about seeing the contentment on his face and the knowledge that he trusted Makoto enough to see him like this. Nobody ever saw Byakuya looking anything less than perfect, it was the persona he had built against the world.  
But Makoto never thought he was more perfect than in the relaxed and happy times they spent together. 

Byakuya always fell asleep facing Makoto, he liked to be able to see him and kiss him before he fell asleep. Makoto had learned Byakuya was actually quite sweet when it came to relationships. The ordinary White T-shirt he wore to sleep had rode up slightly revealing some of the soft pale skin of his back. His long legs clad in blue plaid PJ bottoms were entangled with Makoto's own. One leg under the duvet one leg over. Makoto had noted a long time ago he could only sleep if lying that way. Nobody would guess he even owned such ordinary clothes, or had such ordinary quirks. But at the end of the day and after dark he really was just human too. 

And he was so beautiful, the only thing Makoto missed about seeing him like this were his eyes. Those beautiful bright blues that he had fallen in love with. They never lied, never averted their gaze from hardship. Makoto only knew truth in his boyfriends expression and he loved that about him, it made him realise that every time they filled with love and adoration for him, that it was real. 

Makoto gently kissed his forehead and stroked his hair softly, smiling with happiness at the relaxed form of his boyfriend next to him.

“I love you Byakuya” he whispered adoringly pressing his cheek to the top of Byakuya's head as he held him.

“... I love you... too.. Mako..” came the sleepy drawn out response from the boy in his arms.

“Oh you’re awake?” Makoto asked in surprise lifting his head to see those blue eyes cloudy with sleep fixated on him. 

“How could I... stay asleep with you.. poking at me” Byakuya mumbled but with no real malice in his words. He gave a sleepy half smile and snuggled his face into the crook of Makoto's neck.  
“You’re so... cute and... and mine” Byakuya finished abruptly, words seeming to fail him

Makoto giggled in response “quite the wordsmith aren’t you?”

“Shhhhh” Byakuya chided his words muffled by Makoto's neck “words are.... hard” 

“I know baby, you don’t like waking up” Makoto smiled 

“See.. you get me” Byakuya mumbled “that’s why... I love you...”

Makoto couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face as he wrapped the sleepy boy up in his arms.

“I understand you” he said softly “you’re not like people think you are”

“Mmmm” Byakuya sighed “I don’t care what anyone... else thinks cause.. I have you. ”

“You’re so sweet deep down aren’t you?” Makoto grinned noticing Byakuya shift to gaze up at him. 

“Shhhh..” Byakuya pressed an index finger to Makoto's lips in an uncoordinated motion “if you tell anyone.. I will sue you”

Makoto laughed against his boyfriends finger “Oh no! Will you take my anime DVD's and my gaming collection? Along with my pocket money?”

“Yes” Byakuya grinned sleepily “I will take everything, and you will have to stay with me forever because I have all your stuff hahaaaa”

“Oh no” Makoto cried in mock fear “what a terrible thing to happen, you should sue me immediately so i have to stay with you” 

“Dork” Byakuya snorted pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. 

Makoto just grinned back “well the idea of staying with you forever sounds nice”

“I hope so” Byakuya's eyes were on his again, less sleepy and more focused. “I... I want us to stay together Makoto... I don’t want us to break up”

“I don’t either!” Makoto smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way “I hope we stay together forever!” 

“Mmmm” Byakuya snuggled closer and wrapped an arm firmly around Makoto's hip “let’s not hope then... let’s just... do it” 

“Yeah” Makoto whispered stroking his boyfriends hair once more “We will always be together. I love you too much to be without you” 

“I love you too”

Minutes slipped away as Byakuya's breathing became heavier once more as he started to slip back into sleep. The peaceful look on his beautiful face made Makoto's heart melt further and he couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth 

“Byakuya do you... do you think we will ever get married some day?”

For a moment there was no response. Makoto's heart sped up and beat painfully fast in his chest, he hoped Byakuya hadn’t heard. That he was already too far gone into sleep to have listened, then suddenly Byakuya's eyes opened once more and fixed on his.

“Obviously” 

Makoto drew breath fast a soft gasp escaping his lips “r..really?”

Byakuya's brow furrowed in confusion  
“Well yes. Unless you don’t want to”

“No of course I do!” Makoto's voice came out much too shrill “I just didn’t know if you even wanted to get married or if you’d be able to marry me, I mean your family...” 

Byakuya cut off his rambling by pressing his lips to Makoto's and kissing him softly. Makoto's fluster melted away as he relaxed into returning the kiss, a hand coming up to caress blonde hair as Byakuya cradled his face and slipped inside his lips to kiss him deeper. 

When they finally broke apart for air Byakuya chuckled and stroked Makoto's face gently “you worry too much. I love you and you love me that’s all that matters... the world can... go suck it”

Makoto couldn't help but burst into laughter “You’re picking up bad habits, the old Byakuya would never have said that”

“Well the old Byakuya never got laid” he grinned mischievously at Makoto's horrified reaction

“Oh my god don’t say stuff like that!” Makoto huffed slapping his shoulder playfully. 

“Then let me sleep” Byakuya's eyes drooped closed once more as he pulled makoto into a hug.

“Okay fine” Makoto laughed relaxing into the embrace and wrapping his arms firmly around his boyfriend “I love you so much” 

“You too Mako” 

Silence again, Byakuya relaxing back into sleep and Makoto couldn’t help but grin. Byakuya really loved him and the future had never looked better, he had a whole bright future with this boy to look forward to and he couldn’t be happier.

“Hey Byakuya, what kind of house do you want to get together? Where do you want us to live?”

The exasperated whine that left Byakuya's mouth made Makoto giggle. 

“I’m sleeeeepyyyyy stoooopppp”

.......

A disgruntled Byakuya fumbled with the coffee pot grumbling as he tried to pour himself a cup strong enough to fight his exhaustion.

Hiro seemingly with no regard for his own life walked into the kitchen cheerfully rambling his usual nonsense at full volume. 

“You!” Byakuya slammed his cup down and spun pointing angrily at the offending noise “I will have you made to disappear, or everything you own I will burn! I will sell your organs and destroy your home, I will enjoy your every suffering if you don’t SHUT UP!” 

“Jeez Makoto your boyfriend is such a jerk to everyone, how can you stand to be around him” Hiro sulked crossing his arms in offence. 

“No he isn’t” Makoto had rushed to Byakuya's side, pouring out the coffee perfectly and handing it to his boyfriend with a reassuring squeeze of his hand. Looking up into Byakuya's eyes he gave an adoring smile to the man he loved and got one in return.

“I just understand him, that’s all”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure dumb fluff I wrote whilst Sick. I hope you enjoy the floofy soft boyfriends!


End file.
